More Than What Meets the Eye
by Insane PJO LOver
Summary: Elsa always knew he existed.He was that cruel,haughty being who brought winter,cared for no one,possibly even gave her powers. Yet it was no shock that she wanted his help to control them. But when he refuses, she's furious. But maybe, there's something else to this misunderstood boy. What if... there's more than what meets the eye?Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or Frozen


"I'm a monster." Those were the first words I said to myself when we came back from the trolls. I nearly killed my own SISTER for goodness sake.

After discussing with my parents, we came upon an agreement. I would stay locked in my room until I learned to control my powers. I spent many a day listening to my sister pleading to build a snowman but I refused to do so. I couldn't risk getting her hurt again!

The years passed and my powers only grew.

I remember the day I first heard about him. It was on my 12th birthday, one of the few days I got to see Anna. These were days that I treasured immensely. I sat together with my family and we had a simple dinner, as I had requested, of shepherd's pie and a meat loaf. After that, my parents took me to my room.

"Happy Birthday." My father whispered as he handed me a storybook. Quizzical, I look at them. "Books give hope." My mother said with a smile. I reached out to hug my parents and raced back to my room, trying to stay as far away from Anna as possible.

I flipped open the book and placed it on my lap. The book was interesting. It was about a boy who was like me. He had ice powers and was like me in that sense. But he was described as a haughty being. One who would only bring death. I didn't want to grow up to be like him. But there were a few tips in the book which explained how the boy controlled his powers. He had a conduit, something to help him channel and control his power.

I looked out of my window and wondered if I would ever meet this boy, this Jack Frost. Despite the description, I still wanted to meet him. He could help me!

My wish didn't come true that year or the next, or even the year after. It came true on my seventeenth. Maybe, just not the way I expected it to.

"C'mon, Elsa!" Anna pleaded with me. "Mother and father are gone, the castle is almost COMPLETELY empty! You're the only one I have! I need you!" She choked out, her eyes probably filling with tears.

I didn't want to say what I was about to say, but I needed her to stay away from me.

"Well, I don't need you, Anna."

Sobbing could be heard and it got softer and softer.

"Couldn't you have been a little nicer?" a voice asked.

I spun around. "Who are you?" I said, filled with fear. I looked around for the source of the sentence but he was nowhere to be found.

"Leave now! Please! I don't want to hurt you!" I pleaded with whoever was talking to me. The only response was mischievous chuckling.

Anna must have heard me. "Elsa, is everything alright?"

"Mind your own business!" I yelled.

"Would it REALLY hurt you that much to let her in? And don't worry! You can't hurt me. If anything, I would hurt you!"

I nodded in response. "Well, whoever you are, how am I supposed to talk to someone I can't see?"

And he responded with two words. "Look up."

And I did just that. Up in the air, just above my head, I saw a boy. He wore a white cotton shirt, a brown vest, brown pants and a brown cape. I had never seen anyone dressed like that, in such simple clothes. He had a crook, as if he was a shepherd.

I recognised him instantly.

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?"

He smiled a bright smile. "But that's not all there is to me."

I looked into his eyes and saw them. Emotionless, icy blue eyes, rimmed with red. He muttered something and I dropped, unconscious. My only thoughts were that he had the look of something other than a cruel, haughty spirit. He had the look of a murderer.

I didn't see him again for many, many years.

A/N: So I'm a HUGE Jelsa fan and this is my first Jelsa fic.

This Jelsa fic will probably be a friendship one and if it IS romance, there will be NO kissing. Because I just don't write that kind of stuff.

This is just the basic outline of the story. Not exactly a prologue but not exactly a proper chapter.

Here's the full summary: All her life, Princess Elsa has believed that Jack Frost was a cruel being, who could control winter and cared nothing about the lives of others. When she meets him, one day, she's scared of him. But at the same time, she wants him to teach her to control her magic. But he refuses and Elsa is furious. But what if there is more to this cruel winter boy than what meets the eye?

This is a somewhat AU where Jack has control over something OTHER than winter. And his death was more than 300 years before this started, but that is probably gonna come up later, so I'm not gonna say anything.

Also, be nice! Flames will be chucked at llamas. DO YOU WANT TO BE THE CAUSE OF THE EXTINCTION OF A SPECIES?

Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Please review ; )

Your Buddy,

Insane PJO LOver 93


End file.
